I've the right to change
by ritournelle
Summary: Jax Teller rencontre un jour une jeune fille, passe un moment avec elle, et reprend sa vie. Il ne se rend pas compte à quel point il a pu la transformer.
1. Chapter 1

Sa rencontre avec Jax avait changé sa vie. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait été que spectatrice. Elle avait regardé son père se noyer dans l'alcool, et sa mère se droguer afin de tenir sur le trottoir. Elle avait regardé sa frère s'occuper d'elle avant de finir tuer par un drive-by. Mais elle ne s'était jamais plainte. Après tout, des filles comme elles, il y en a à chaque coin de rue. Elle regardait la vie se dérouler et se dirigeait calmement, tranquillement vers la reproduction de ce schéma. Le seul qu'elle connaissait. Celui qu'elle considérait comme normal. Elle sortait avec cet homme qui la frappait de temps en temps. Rien de grave. Rien qui nécessitait une visite à l'hôpital, juste un peu plus de fond de teint de temps en temps. Elle le laissait faire. Elle n'était pas non plus naïve, elle pourrait tomber sur bien pire. Alors elle acceptait les coups, sans bruit, sans cris. C'était peut-être ça, sa force, après tout: ne jamais se plaindre. Elle vivait dans une sorte de brouillard, croyant à la fatalité.

Et puis, elle l'avait rencontré. Un jour, dans la rue. Il remontait l'avenue, elle la descendait. Elle l'avait remarqué. Il était grand, des cheveux blonds, une démarche de prédateur, un air sûr, et un cuir sur le dos. Elle l'avait regardé. Trop longtemps au goût de son homme. Il l'avait poussée contre le mur, attrapé sa gorge et insulté. Elle n'avait pas broncher, à peine esquissé une grimace de douleur. Il avait levé la main. Elle avait fermé les yeux. Habituée. Fatiguée. Mais elle n'avait rien senti. Et ça ce n'était pas normal. Alors elle les a ouvert. Et elle a vu. Son homme par terre, le nez en sang, le blond debout les traits déformés par la colère. Il secouait sa main droite. Elle avait déjà vu ce geste. Chez son père et chez son homme. Il s'était fait mal à le frapper. Il finit par la regarder. Et elle eut un geste de recul. Qui était-il? Qu'allait-il lui faire? Pourquoi ce fou furieux s'en prenait à eux sans raison?

« Je ne te veux pas de mal »

Elle mit un moment à comprendre. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ils étaient bleus, magnifiques. Mais c'est la gentillesse qui s'en dégageait qui la marqua le plus. Il tendit la main pour lui toucher le visage, et elle recula.

« Hey du calme, je veux voir si tout va bien. Il ne t'a pas frappé? »

Elle resta silencieuse. Et enfin elle réussit à dire d'une voix enrouée et rauque

« Pas aujourd'hui. »

Il regarda haineusement son homme toujours à terre et lui cracha dessus. Elle le regarda à son tour. Et elle ne comprit pas. Qui était-ce? Lui, roulé en boule sur le trottoir, le nez en sang. Rien à voir avec l'image virile et autoritaire d'il y a quelques minutes. Comment faisait-elle pour sortir avec lui? Il n'était rien, inutile, méchant, et sans intérêt aucun. Elle semblait le découvrir. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra le regard vert préoccupé du blond.

« Merci. »

« Je t'en prie. Je ne supporte pas voir de jolies filles comme toi avec ce genre de connard. »

Elle ne réagit même pas au compliment. Elle ramassa son sac à main et allait partir. Il lui attrapa le poignet.

« Je peux te raccompagner quelque part? »

« Pourquoi pas, répondit-elle en récupérant sa main. »

Ils marchèrent silencieusement. Elle était toute à ses pensées. Un tourbillon de pensée. Qui l'effrayait.

« J'habite ici, dit-elle en montrant une porte cochère. »

« Tu m'invites à boire un verre. »

Elle le regarda, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Et il la laissa faire avec un petit sourire en coin. Habitué. Connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par dire. Je ne te connais pas. »

« Je m'appelle Jax et je viens de te libérer des sales griffes de ton copain. »

Elle lui sourit. Enfin. Un vrai sourire. Et il la trouva aussitôt métamorphosée. Bien plus intéressante, bien plus belle aussi. Sous cette couche de fond de teint.

« Si tu es prêt à monter cinq étages... »

Depuis quand faisait-elle de l'humour elle? Elle se tait d'habitude, et regarde le monde évoluer.

« Je relève le défi. »

Elle le fit entrer dans son appartement. Un petit appartement à vrai dire. Elle sortit deux bouteilles de bières et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Je reviens. »

Elle passa dans sa chambre pour attraper un pull et enlever ses satanés chaussures à talons. Elle les mettait parce qu'il le voulait. Il lui dictait ses goûts, elle obéissait. Elle se regarda dans la glace et y découvrit une totale inconnue. Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle sentait que tout changeait, qu'elle changeait. Et elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle avait peur. Elle se détourna de son reflet et attrapa un gros sweat qui était à son frère. Elle l'enfila rapidement et rejoignit Jax au salon. Elle l'observa un moment. Il était assis dans le vieux canapé, confortablement installé, sa bière à la main. Mais il ne ressemblait plus en rien au chevalier en armure blanche. Il semblait perdu. Et accablé. Et elle ressentit de la peine pour lui. Tout nouveau pour elle ça aussi. Elle qui manquait d'empathie.

« Quel est le problème? Demanda-t-elle avant même de s'en rendre compte. »

Il eut un petit sursaut et afficha rapidement un sourire éclatant.

« A part le fait que tu te trouves bien loin de moi, aucun. »

Elle eut un petit sourire blasé.

Elle se décida enfin à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il la rapprocha aussitôt de lui, et elle se laissa faire. Habituée. C'était le minimum se dit-elle qu'elle pouvait faire pour le remercier. Elle avait échappé à une raclée.

« Dis moi. »

« Tu veux savoir quoi? »

« Pourquoi tu avais l'air si triste? »

Il ne s'y attendait pas. Normalement, les filles ne s'intéressaient pas à ce qui se passait dans sa tête mais plutôt dans son caleçon. Et elles espéraient devenir sa régulière... Et ce petit bout de femme, une totale étrangère, qui alignait avec difficultés deux mots, mettait le doigt sur une émotion qu'il avait appris à cacher depuis des années. Elle était là, dans ses bras et demandait tout naturellement ce qui n'allait pas. Comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis. Et pourtant il ne la connaissait que depuis à peine vingt minutes. Personne n'avait été aussi direct avec lui, même pas Tara, même pas Opie. Et sans même se demander si elle en avait le droit, elle lui avait posé la question. En temps normal, il aurait dévié la conversation pour en revenir au petit jeu de séduction qui le mènerait droit dans son lit. Mais il décida de répondre. Parce qu'elle ne le regardait pas, parce qu'elle était sincère dans son envie de comprendre, parce que pour une fois il pouvait parler à tort et à travers sans se préoccuper des conséquences. Il était loin de chez lui, loin de Samcro.

« Je... C'est pas facile en ce moment. »

Et il lui raconta tout: sa petite amie droguée, son ex premier amour envolé, sa mère sur protectrice, son beau père autoritaire, les problèmes du club, ceux avec la justice. Tout y passa. Et elle ne l'interrompit presque pas, se leva deux fois pour attraper des bières et un cendrier. Il la ramenait aussitôt contre son torse, entre ses jambes. Elle l'écoutait attentive et captivée par cet homme qui lui présentait un monde jusqu'alors inconnu et terriblement attirant. Le monde de Jax était différent, les femmes, en tout cas les régulières, y étaient respectées, et elle brûlait d'envie de le connaître et de voir tous les jeux de pouvoirs s'y dérouler. Elle l'écoutait, en jouant machinalement avec les mains du biker, fascinée, horrifiée et même parfois amusée. Anecdote ou véritable problème, tout y passa. Elle découvrit des personnages sortis tout droit de films mafiosi, attachants, drôles et dangereux. De temps en temps, elle se permettait un commentaire qui faisait rire aux éclats Jax, ou posait une question pour mieux comprendre. Il appréciait l'écoute de la jeune femme ainsi que sa pertinence et sa perspicacité. Il l'avait prise pour une énième blonde décolorée se laissant mener au bâton par son homme. Mais elle se révélait être intelligente, sensible et même amusante. Et il la sentait vibrer à son récit.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps dura son récit. Il se perdait dans les détails, dans les anecdotes, déviait, revenait en arrière, émettait des suppositions, changeait complètement de sujet. Et cela lui faisait du bien. Enfin pouvoir parler, se libérer. Se sentir écouter et dans la mesure du possible compris. Thérapeutique.

Et il aimait sentir ce corps chaud contre lui, qui s'abandonnait avec confiance dans ses bras malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il disait. Il la trouvait amusante à jouer avec ses mains, ses doigts, ses bagues inconsciemment. Il avait frémi lorsque du bout du doigt elle avait suivi ses veines.

Il se sentait aussi égoïste dans sa démarche. Elle ne parlait pas elle. Après tout, il n'était pas le seul à avoir des problèmes. Mais, elle n'avait montré aucun signe d'impatience ni d'envie de se confier à son tour.

Et finalement, il se tut. Ils restèrent tous les deux enlacés sur le vieux canapé de cuir en silence. Tous les deux épuisés, fatigués et un peu abrutis par toutes ces révélations. Dehors, la nuit était tombée. Le bruit du trafic leur parvenait faiblement, et la lumière des réverbères était la seule qui éclairait l'appartement. Aucun des deux ne voulait rompre cet instant un peu magique où plus rien ne devait être ajouté. Ils ne pensaient pas au lendemain. Ils étaient là, ici, maintenant. Et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Sans un mot, elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et se leva. Elle lui tendit la main et le guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle fit descendre son cuir de ses épaules et lui enleva lentement son tee-shirt. Avec tendresse et précautions, ils se déshabillèrent l'un et l'autre. Il l'aida à se coucher sur le lit et l'embrassa encore et encore. Les gestes étaient lents et lascifs. Ils n'étaient pas pressés. Ils cherchaient à se découvrir, leurs carressifs étaient emplis d'un possible amour qu'ils savaient tous deux irréalisable. Il s'agissait d'une nuit, une seule. Une sorte de parenthèse.

Elle se réveilla la première, s'étira de tout son long et regarda tendrement le blond endormi dans son lit. Il avait le visage beaucoup plus serein que la veille. Elle se leva sans le réveiller et se prépara. Elle croisa son reflet. Sans le masque de poudre cette fois. Quelque chose en elle avait changé. Tout simplement. Elle le sentait. Au plus profond d'elle même. Elle avait changé et elle aimait ça. Le brouillard se dissipait rapidement. Une autre vie était possible. Un autre monde que le sien existait. Elle se sourit. Non, elle ne retomberait pas dans le schéma de ses parents et de toutes ses connaissances. Elle laissa une note à l'attention de Jax et partit. Elle allait changer de vie et tant pis pour le temps que ça prendrait.

Il se réveilla le lendemain, seul. Une odeur de café et de cigarette emplissait l'appartement. Il mit un petit moment avant de réaliser où il se trouvait. Il s'habilla rapidement et rejoignit le salon. Il n'y avait personne. Il était seul. Un billet trainait sur la table. Le style était laconique, tout comme la personne qui l'avait écrit.

« Ai du partir au boulot, pas voulu te réveiller. Il y a du café pour toi. Claque la porte en partant. »

Suivi de plusieurs ratures.

« Je te remercie pour tout Jax. »

Il sourit. Il aimait cette conclusion. Rien n'avait été normal, autant continuer et finir ainsi. Il but rapidement son café et partit de l'appartement. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne connaissait même pas son prénom. C'était définitivement une rencontre hors normes. Il alluma son portable. Trois appels manqués de sa mère. La vie reprenait son cours.


	2. Chapter 2

Sept ans, il lui avait fallu sept ans, mais elle avait réussi. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la midinette battue par son père puis par son homme. Elle eut un sourire désabusé en y repensant. Oui plus rien à voir. Elle en avait parcouru du chemin depuis le temps. Changer de ville, changer de nom, changer de tête, changer d'esprit, changer de vie. A moins qu'elle se soit enfin trouvée. Une question qui restait toujours en suspens.

« Nox! Big B t'attend. »

Elle jeta sa cigarette et fit signe à Dex qu'elle l'avait entendu. Elle entra dans le bar et rejoignit l'arrière boutique transformée en salle de réunion. Big B était là, assis au bout de la table. Son président, son boss, son mentor, son protecteur. Big B qui lui avait donné sa chance, Big B qui ne regrettait pour rien au monde son choix. Il la regarda s'installer à sa droite. Respectueuse et déjà attentive. Elle était jeune encore mais prometteuse. Elle avait réussi là où les autres se contentaient d'être de simples objets sexuels. Elle s'était imposée dans ce monde masculin.

« J'ai reçu un appel d'un vieil ami. Il a besoin de notre aide. »

Elle se tendit aussitôt. Elle sortit assez brusquement son paquet de cigarette et s'en alluma une.

« On sort à peine d'une guerre de territoire. On a perdu des hommes, du fric et même de l'influence. Tu penses vraiment que c'est le bon moment? Finit-elle par demander.

Le timing est mauvais, mais je ne peux pas ne pas y répondre. »

Elle soupira doucement. Cela ne servait à rien d'argumenter. Elle le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour reconnaître le ton qu'il employait, sec et cassant.

« Tu veux partir quand?

- Le plus tôt possible. Il faut qu'on réunisse les gars et qu'on récupère nos armes.

- Où doit-on aller?

- Charming, California.

- California... C'est pas la porte à côté. Tu veux vraiment qu'on transporte nos armes sur autant de kilomètres avec le risque de se faire arrêter dès que l'on sortira du Texas.

- Je ne parlais pas des fusils, mais des revolvers.

- C'est une longue route, Big B.

- Et je suis encore assez en forme pour botter ton petit cul de midinette si tu t'aventures à me traiter de vieux croulant encore une fois."

Elle évita de justesse une tape sur la tête. Elle sourit à son boss. Il devait avoir dans les soixante ans à présent. Mais il était toujours aussi imposant, personne n'allait s'amuser à le remettre en doute. A commencer par elle.

« Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose en particulier?

- Regroupe nos armes de secours. Appelle l'Oregon, tiens les au courant que nous ne serons pas là un moment. Préviens aussi fournisseur et clients que le contact va changer. Et fais réviser toutes nos motos.

- Prospect pourrait se charger de la dernière partie. Il en a les compétences.

- Il faudra aussi faire un choix.

- Lequel?

- Qui restera ici. On ne peut pas laisser la barque toute seule. J'ai besoin d'une personne de confiance.

- Moi, je peux le faire si tu veux.

- Non, je te veux avec moi.

- Tu pensais à quelqu'un en particulier? Lui demanda-t-elle se doutant qu'il avait quelqu'un en tête.

- Bones.

- Bones?

- Oui. »

Elle se tut. Bones sortait à peine de prison. Il avait purgé une peine de 3 ans pour ses frères. Sauf qu'il était cassé. La prison n'avait jamais fait de bien à personne.

« Ca lui donnerait l'occasion de reprendre pied.

- J'ai peur qu'il se sente plus exclu qu'autre chose. Une virée lui ferait peut-être du bien.

- Je ne veux pas prendre de risques. On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend là-bas et je ne veux pas devoir m'inquiéter pour lui.

- Tu... Tu veux que je le lui annonce?

- Non, je m'en occuperais.

- Et Prospect?

- Tu penses qu'il est prêt?

- C'est ce qu'on va savoir.

- Tu le géreras?

- D'accord.

- Alors occupe toi de tout. On part après demain. »

Elle se leva et fit le tour de la table. Elle entoura les épaules de son boss et lui fit une bise sur la joue.

« Bon anniversaire au fait.

- Ah tu t'en es rappelée?

- Tout comme Mya.

- J'avais dit pas de fête.

- C'est ta régulière, pas la mienne, sourit-elle avant de partir.

- Meeting à 17 heures. Préviens tout le monde. »

Elle rejoignit Dexter et s'assit à côté de lui à une des tables de la terrasse. Dexter la connaissait bien. Quand elle le voudrait, elle lui ferait par de ses commentaires. Alors en attendant, il se taisait et ne fit que passer son bras sur ses épaules et lui sourire.

Ils sortaient à peine d'une guerre de clans. Une histoire de territoire et de business. Ils avaient gagnés mais ils étaient affaiblis. Ils avaient perdu des frères dans cette guerre. Ils commençaient à peine à guérir leurs plaies. Ils se connaissaient tous depuis des années, certains depuis leur enfance, et ceux qui n'appartiennent pas à un club, ne peuvent pas comprendre les liens entre les frères. C'était au-delà de l'amitié. Ils étaient dévoués à l'autre et à la cause. Jamais un frère ne se retrouvait seul. Et elle en avait perdu trois. Elle avait tenu Sam dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il rende son dernier souffle. Elle avait fait ses armes avec lui, ils avaient commencé ensemble comme prospects. C'était il y a à peine deux semaines. Les frères étaient encore en train de se remettre de cette guerre, et Big B les entrainait dans une autre. Elle déglutit difficilement au souvenir sanglant de son ami.

Et il y avait les finances qui se portaient mal. La guerre avait un coût et pas seulement humain. Pendant deux mois, ils avaient ralenti le business pour assurer leur survie. A présent, il ne leurs restait presque plus rien. Ils devaient se refaire et reprendre les affaires avant de perdre définitivement leur marché et leur influence. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Encore moins celui de laisser les rênes à Bones. Elle l'adorait. Mais il sortait de prison, il était encore complètement décalé et hors de la réalité. Elle aurait préféré rester avec lui pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien.

Elle soupira et s'alluma une cigarette.

« T'en penses quoi toi? Demanda-t-elle finalement sans avoir besoin de préciser à quoi elle pensait. »

Il reposa son livre et prit le temps de réfléchir. C'est ce qu'elle aimait chez lui, le fait qu'il prenne le temps pour choisir ses mots.

« Big B semble fonctionner sur l'affect. Mais il reste rationnel. Quitter la ville pour quelques temps ne peut faire que du bien. Nous permettre de nous évader un peu et de reprendre confiance en soi.

- Et placer Bones à la tête du club? Reprit-elle.

- D'abord, il est hors de question que mon père voyage sans toi ou moi. Clay Morrow est resté vague sur la situation, on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend là-bas. Ensuite, imposer des responsabilités à Bones est le meilleur moyen de le faire revenir. Soit il gère, soit il se plante et l'un de nous rentrera en quatrième vitesse, mais nous aurons au moins essayé. »

Elle finit sa cigarette en silence. Les arguments étaient solides et convaincants. Dex avait toujours été bon dans cette discipline. Si Big B assénait les ordres, Dex les expliquait.

« Tu peux t'occuper de prévenir tout le monde pour la réunion? Je vais m'occuper de faire le bilan de nos réserves.

- Ça va toi?

- Bien sûr. »

Il la regarda intensément avant de lui sourire.

« Va faire ton job, je m'occupe des frères. »

Elle passa les trois heures suivantes à faire les comptes et retenir les armes que chacun des membres allaient emporter en plus des habituelles. A 17 heures, elle quitta le grenier où elle avait installé son bureau. Elle descendit rejoindre les autres dans la salle de réunion. Ils y avaient une quinzaine de membres dont quatre itinérants. Mais assistaient aux réunion seulement sept Shadowswords. Les têtes pensantes du club, celles qui prenaient les décisions. Elle salua tout le monde en les serrant contre elle. Elle était toujours heureuse de les retrouver. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait choisi ce monde. Pour cette ambiance, pour ces réunions, pour ces hommes en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance, pour cette seconde famille bien mieux que la première. Elle avait mis du temps à s'imposer, mais au final ça valait le coup. Ses frères ne la considéraient plus comme un joli petit cul, mais comme un membre à part entière.

Après les avoir tous salués, elle prit sa place habituelle. A la gauche du Président. Dexter lui était à la droite de son père en tant que VP. Mais tous savaient que Nox avait officieusement le même poste que son meilleur ami. Dex était bon dans l'action, un véritable stratège, et il avait largement mérité cette responsabilité. Il savait reconnaître les moments où il fallait jouer et ceux où il valait mieux retirer ses pions. Elle fonctionnait mieux dans les relations. Elle connaissait les mécanismes humains et était perspicace. Cela lui permettait de savoir rapidement en qui elle pouvait se confier. On pouvait la comparer à une diplomate des Shadowswords. Big B savait s'entourer et comptait bien les garder auprès de lui. Il avait même nourri le secret espoir de voir son fils et sa fille spirituelle s'unir. Mais il avait vite compris que rien de tel n'arriverait. C'était une profonde amitié qui s'était nouée, à la vie à la mort. Un lien si fort qu'il apparaissait incompréhensible mais pour Big B.

En plus d'eux trois, siégeaient aussi Bones, Dray, Hawk et Sharp. Si les deux VP avaient 26 et 27 ans, les quatre autres membres approchaient plus de la quarantaine.

« Bien. Je vous ai tous réuni ici pour vous parler des Sons of Anarchy de California. »

Nox tiqua aussitôt. Clay Morrow. Elle savait que ce nom lui était familier. Maintenant, elle faisait le lien. Elle se retint aussitôt de partir ailleurs et se reconcentra sur ce que disait Big B. De l'autre côté de la table, Dex lui fit un signe de tête interrogateur auquel elle répondit par un bref sourire. Il l'agaçait parfois à la connaître aussi bien, si bien que rien ne lui échappait.

« Nous partons demain, annonça le boss.

- J'ai compris que c'était un vieil ami Big B, mais où sont nos intérêts? Demanda Dray, un homme de trente six ans, trappu.

- Déjà, commença Dex, nous assurer de nouveaux alliés. Ensuite, nous sortir un peu d'ici, on a beaucoup souffert, on a besoin d'une pause.

- J'imagine que ce ne sera pas soumis au vote, dit Hawk sans grand espoir.

- Non.

- Bien, alors quand partons-nous?

- Après-demain.

- C'est ma régulière qui va être contente, rit Sharp.

- Qui va rester ici pour faire tourner le casino?

- Toi, Bones, et j'ai prévenu Mya et Jessie de venir t'aider pour gérer la salle le soir. De toutes façons, les habitués vont mettre du temps à revenir après tout ce bordel des derniers mois. »

Jessie était la fille du patron et la meilleure croupière de tout l'état.

Bones ne protesta pas. Il avait toute confiance en Big B et lui obéissait aveuglément ce que déplorait Nox. Cette foi aveugle pouvait mener à des désastres et c'était déjà arrivé.

« Maintenant, j'imagine que Mya vous a tous invité à la petite fête surprise. Alors je vous vois tout à l'heure. Nox, Dex, restez. »

Les autres membres se levèrent et s'en allèrent bruyamment. Nox sourit, elle les retrouverait dans deux minutes accoudés au bar, une bière dans la main.

« Tu connais les Sons fillette? Demanda Big B en utilisant le surnom affectif.

- On ne peut pas dire. J'ai rencontré l'un des leurs dans une autre vie. Il se peut même qu'il ne soit plus.

- Et bien, on verra ça dans deux jours. »

Nox était accoudée au bar et regardait les Shadows fêter dignement les 61 ans de Big B. Elle n'était pas non plus la dernière à remplir son verre. Mais elle tenait bien l'alcool. Elle avait eu le temps de s'y habituer. L'ambiance était joyeuse, pour une fois, et cela soulageait tout le monde. Elle resta une petite heure et finit par dire au revoir à tout le monde. Sur le parking, elle s'alluma une cigarette et enfila son casque. Elle enfourcha son harley. D'un bleu sombre, elle affichait les armes des Shadows. Elle démarra sa moto et prit aussitôt de la vitesse. Elle s'était achetée grâce à l'aide de Big B une petite maison à la sortie de la ville. Elle était sur deux étages et comprenait un petit jardin. Oublié l'appartement minable. Elle ouvrit les différentes serrures de sa porte en entra enfin chez elle. Le rez de chaussé comprenait un halla, un salon et une cuisine, à l'étage deux chambres et une salle de bain. Elle l'avait décorée avec soin la transformant en nid douillet. Peu de personnes avait déjà vu son antre, même les membres du club. Les dîners de famille se passaient de toutes façons chez Big B et Mya. Et elle voulait se garder un coin pour elle, où elle se savait en sécurité. Elle retira ses bottes et son cuir avant de se laisser tomber dans son grand canapé moelleux, rien à voir avec son ancien défoncé. En changeant de vie, elle avait eu accès à des conditions bien meilleures. Il fallait bien une contrepartie aux risques qu'elle encourrait chaque jour pour le club.

Même si les arguments de Dex étaient rationnels, elle n'était pas du tout rassurée par cette virée. Elle craignait pour l'avenir de son club. Et la perspective de revoir Jax ne la réjouissait pas du tout. Il l'avait aidé à un moment de sa vie, mais elle ne voulait plus rien qui puisse lui rappeler son ancienne vie. Elle avait en même temps des doutes sur la capacité du blond à la reconnaître.

Le second problème était qu'elle connaissait les faiblesses des Sons, grâce à Jax toujours et elle ne voulait pas la jour à la déloyale, ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus faire le contraire. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Big B et Clay Morrow soient amis? Comme si sa vie n'était pas assez compliqué comme ça.

Elle soupira et se massa la nuque avec fatigue. Une longue route l'attendait après demain, elle devait se reposer.

S'assurant qu'elle avait bien mis en place l'alarme, elle monta se coucher. Elle retira rapidement son débardeur et son jean avant de se glisser avec bonheur sous la couette.

une petite review ( même deux mots ;) si vous avez aimé lire cette petite histoire

merci à Justabook pour son mot super sympa (grâce à elle, je me suis lancée pour le deuxième chapitre)


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, elle se leva aux aurores. Une fois douchée caféinée et nicotinée, elle prépara son sac. Ils allaient partir vers cinq heures du matin et elle ne savait pas si elle aurait le temps de repasser par chez elle. Elle attrapa son sac à dos et y fourra quelques tee shirts de rechanges, des jeans, des sous vêtements et des produits de toilettes. Elle prit aussi deux bouquins, y rajouta un beretta et un glock. En dix minutes, son sac était fini. Elle fit aussitôt la moue. Ce n'était pas la féminité qui allait l'étouffer ça c'est sûr. Elle ne se rappelait même plus depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas porté de talon hauts.

Elle passa ensuite dans la salle de bains pour essayer d'arranger un peu son visage. Elle attrapa ses longs cheveux noirs. Seule trace de coquetterie à vrai dire. Déjà brune à l'origine, elle se faisait une couleur qui y ajoutait des reflets bleus sombres. Mais la coupe n'avait rien de sophistiquée. Elle devait surtout être pratique. Elle les noua en queue de cheval en deux mouvements. Elle regarda sa pâleur dans le miroir, elle avait besoin de vacances. La guerre avait été dure, une fois encore. Elle avait perdu du poids, son visage s'était un peu creusé. Mais elle n'avait plus de cosmétiques pour cacher un peu de sa misère. Alors, elle laissa tomber. De toutes façons, elle n'avait personne à qui plaire, et dans son monde, elle ne devait faire oublier à personne sa place. Même un geste aussi bête que de se maquiller et porter des vêtements féminins pouvait mettre en danger sa position. Moins depuis deux trois ans, mais elle devait rester sur ses gardes.

Après avoir fait le tour de sa maison pour être sûre de ne rien oublier, elle sortit de chez elle et enfourcha sa moto. Pour ça aussi qu'elle favorisait les jeans coupes droites ou slim plutôt que la petite jupe. Elle prit aussitôt la direction du club.

Leur façade légale était un bar casino qui tournait plutôt bien au final, mais le plus lucratif restait le trafique d'armes et la protection accordée à différents commerces. La boite de strip tease à la sortie de la ville leurs appartenait aussi, mais pour la concentration des membres, mieux valait établir le QG au casino. Sage décision pensa-t-elle en entrant dans le bar. Bones, Dray et Hawk étaient là, endormis, à moitié nus avec des filles collés à eux. Elle fit claquer la porte et ouvrit tous les stores.

« Debout là dedans! On se réveille! Et virez moi ces filles! »

Elle passa derrière le comptoir et buta contre un corps. Elle baissa les yeux et vit le prospect, endormi en train de cuver. Elle lui donna un coup dans les côtes, provoquant un glapissement. Elle enjamba le jeune aspirant et prépara un café serré.

« Allez les gars. Je vous donne deux heures. Vous rentrez chez vous, prenez une douche, vous vous arrangez avec votre régulière et vous revenez.

Hey chérie, pourquoi tu es si dure avec eux?

Darla, dégage avant que je m'énerve. »

Accepter les conneries de ses frères était une chose, supporter une conversation avec une des putes de service en était une autre. Elle se servit une tasse de café, refrappa le prospect en passant, et alla s'asseoir en terrasse. Deux minutes plus tard, elle vit Dex arrivé à moto. Il se gara à côté de la sienne et la rejoignit.

« Bien dormi?

Comme un loir.

Et les autres?

Je viens de les réveiller. Je leur ai donné deux heures. De toutes façons, ils sont aptes à rien. Alors, ton père était content de sa soirée?

Tu le connais, toujours à râler.

Pas pour autant qu'il n'a pas apprécié.

Exactement, rit-il. Mya a eu du mal à accepter notre départ imminent, mais ce n'ets pas comme si elle avait le choix.

Et Jessie?

Toujours aussi jalouse que moi j'y aille et pas elle.

Aouch. Je vais l'éviter alors.

Oui, je n'aimerais pas la retrouver avec le nez cassé.

Très drôle, je me contrôle maintenant.

Mouais, c'était y a pas si longtemps que ça.

Dex! Ça fait quatre ans merde!

Et tu marches toujours aussi bien N, sourit-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front et rentrer dans le bar. »

Elle lui lança le journal qu'elle lisait, mais il l'évita dans un éclat de rire.

Jessie était la demie sœur de Dex. La mère de Dex était morte quand il était petit d'un cancer, et son père Big B s'était remarié peu après avec Mya la mère de Jessie. Celle-ci avait vingt deux ans et était encore en crise d'ados. Ce qui agaçait au plus au point Nox. Elle avait mérité sa place, s'était battue bec et ongles, avait dû faire ses preuves et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Alors quand la gamine s'était mise à la rabaisser, et à vouloir la sortir du club, elle avait vu rouge. Ce qui expliquait le nez cassé. Depuis, Jessie évitait Nox, ce qui convenait parfaitement à cette dernière. Elle n'avait pas à faire amie amie avec la fille du patron. Ça ne pouvait amener que des problèmes. Elle finit son café et sa cigarette avant de réintégrer son bureau.

Elle finit la comptabilité et le bilan des stocks. Ils allaient être justes, mais ils étaient encore à flots. Si Bones ne faisait pas de conneries, ils remonteraient rapidement la pente. Quant aux fonds, là il y avait un problème. Les armes aussi bien pour les clients que pour eux manquaient. Ils allaient devoir faire une commande bientôt. Mais cela attendrait leur retour, en espérant que les Sons soient équipés. Bones ne devrait s'occuper que du bar, du casino et de la boite de strip tease pour l'instant. Cela lui avait pris toute la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après midi. Elle finit pa descendre de son grenier vers trois heures.

« Mange, lui ordonna aussitôt Dray en lui tendant un sandwich alors qu'elle s'installait au bar. »

Elle lui sourit et attrapa l'assiette. Dray l'observa manger et ne dit pas un mot tant qu'elle n'avait pas finit. Il éloigna même le prospect alors qu'il allait lui poser une question. Dray avait toujours eu ce rapport assez étrange avec elle. Ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, mais il gardait toujours un œil sur elle et sur ses conditions de vie. Il ne la laissait jamais sauter un repas. Une manière comme une autre de remplir son engagement de frère.

« T'en es où? Lui demanda-t-il quand elle eut fini.

J'ai terminé. Prospect a inspecté les motos?

Oui, toutes. Pas de soucis.

Bien. Big B compte partir aux aurores demain.

C'est à dire?

Cinq heures du matin. Six derniers délais.

Tôt.

Tes vieux os vont réussir à te porter?

Si tu n'étais pas aussi vive, sache que tu t'en serais déjà pris une gamine. »

Elle lui sourit moqueuse avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bière. Si son travail l'avait empêché de réfléchir, là elle se retrouvait seule avec elle-même. Jax. Toujours Jax. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Elle n'en avait même aucune idée.

Le soir, elle se rendit chez Mya. Dernier dîner de famille improvisé avant le départ. Cela ne devait pas durer longtemps puisque le départ était prévu très tôt, mais cela faisait du bien à tout le monde de se réunir autour du table une dernière fois avant de se séparer et d'être mêlés avec d'autres personnes, aussi amicales soient-elles. Mya avait encore une fois mis les petits plats dans les grands. Et elle regarda avec plaisir sa seconde famille se précipiter dessus et poursuivre des conversations animées. Nox et Dex riaient aux éclats, se chamaillant gentillemment. Comme si l'ambiance familiale mettait de côté un instant leurs airs graves et leurs mines sombres, retrouvant tous les deux des réflexes d'enfants, se sentant en sécurité entourés par des grandes personnes. Hawk et Dray s'étaient lancés dans un débat pour savoir de qui Darla la blonde ou Fiona la rousse était la meilleure. Bones et Big B se souvenaient de vieilles histoires. Harper apprenait au Prospect quelques règles de bases sur les conventions entre clubs. Jessie souriait, attentive, aux paroles de son parrain Sharp. Et Mya les surveillait tous d'un regard bienveillant. Oui c'était sa famille, elle l'avait choisie, adoptée, et maintenant elle la choyait.

Vers 23 heures, Nox se leva et dit au revoir à tout le monde.

« Tu rentres chez toi? Lui demanda Dex.

Non, au club. J'aurais plus du temps.

Je viens avec toi, accorde moi cinq minutes.

Je t'attends dehors. »

Elle sortit dans l'allée et enfourcha sa moto en attendant son meilleur ami. Ils avaient l'habitude de dormir ensemble, surtout la veille de grands événements. Ils se connaissaient tous les deux, ils ne cessaient de penser, de réfléchir et d'élaborer des stratégies. Au moins, l'autre avait un effet calmant.

Il lui fit signe, et elle démarra aussitôt.

Le grenier avait été aménagé à cet effet. Nox avait exigé une pièce d'un quinzaine de mètres carrés pour qu'elle puisse bosser, et le reste des cents mètres carrés avait été divisé en chambres pour les invités et les membres.

Elle rejoignit celle de Dex et se mit aussitôt à l'aise: un short et un tee-shirt. Son ami ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Ils s'allongèrent tous les deux. Ni Dex, n Nox n'étaient doués dans l'expression des sentiments, et ils se prouvaient leurs attachement mutuel par le contact physique: une bise, un bras sur l'épaule, une embrassade, et quelques fois une nuit dans les bras de l'autre. Jamais rien de sexuel ne s'était passé entre eux, et jamais rien ne se passerait. Dex se colla contre le dos de son amie et l'entoura de ses bras alors qu'elle se recroquevillait encore plus contre lui.

« Tout va bien se passer N.

J'espère.

Je serais là pour toi.

Je le serais aussi, murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir. »

_Le changement ne s'était opéré du jour au lendemain. Il s'était fait au jour le jour. Cela avait commencé par mettre de l'argent de côté et prendre des cours de self defense. Il était hors de question que quiconque ne repose la main sur elle de nouveau. Elle avait peu à peu rompu tous les (maigres) liens qui l'unissaient encore avec sa famille, et ce sans regret. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait la famille parfaite de toutes façons._

_En une année, elle avait pris plus de muscles qu'elle aurait pu s'en croire capable. Sone x en avait fait les frais. Un soir il avait tenté de la coincer au pied de son immeuble. Il avait fini à l'hôpital. Ce fut une sorte de deuxième électrochoc. Elle décida de déménager. Elle avait assez d'argent de côté pour s'acheter une moto d'occasion et avoir de quoi venir. Elle quitta l'Oregon et parti vers l'état de Washington. _

_En une année, elle était devenue méconnaissable. Elle avait abandonné la teinture blonde et la couche de maquillage, se vêtait de façon pratique, et avait bien plus d'assurance. Cela se voyait. Elle avait compris le potentiel qu'elle avait et pas qu'en tant qu'objet sexuel. Son professeur de self defense, une femme ex marine de quarante ans, l'avait bien compris et lui avait enseigné le maniement du couteau. Elle l'avait poussée aussi à s'inscrire dans un stand de tir. Un soir, elle s'était confiée à elle, lui avait tout déballé, de ses envies, de ses espoirs, de ses rêves. Et la professeur l'avait écouté avec attention. Elle avait vu les transformations de la jeune fille, et croyait en elle. Ce même soir, elle lui avait donné un glock dont le numéro de série avait été effacé, et l'avait poussée à prendre son envol. Le plus beau cadeau de sa vie. Nox avait pris respectueusement le flingue. Le lendemain, elle enfourchait sa moto._

Elle se réveilla dans un grognement. Dex avait la tête posée sur sa poitrine, et pesait lourd. Elle se dégagea délicatement de l'emprise de son ami et se leva. Quatre heures. Cinq heures de sommeil s'était peu. Mais si elle voulait pouvoir conduire, elle avait besoin de son café. Elle passa sous la douche histoire de se réveiller complètement et se sécha les cheveux. Elle fit une queue basse et finit par s'habiller. Elle choisit son slim de voyage préféré. A l'origine brut, il était complètement dévalé et arborait quelques trous d'usure à force d'avoir été porté. Mais elle s'en fichait, le but était qu'elle se sente à l'aise pour conduire. Elle attrapa un débardeur noir basic et enfila son cuir au dessus. L'épée, emblème de son club, s'étendait sur tout le dos, le nom du groupe écrit au dessus, Washington précisé à la pointe. Devant, Nox était écrit en lettres argentées. Elle mit ses bottes en cuir et rangea son couteau dans celle de droite. Son beretta se glissa entre sa ceinture et son jean. Elle était prête.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et lança un oreiller sur Dex avec un « bouge » retentissant. Le matin, elle n'était plus si diplomate que ça. Elle descendit et se fit un café noir. Peu à peu, les membres arrivèrent, tous ravis de trouver une cafetière chaude et remplie. Il y avait peu de bavardage, tous concentrés à se réveiller. La prévision de passer toute une journée sur la route ne les réjouissait pas vraiment, surtout pour aller à la rescousse d'un club dont ils ignoraient tout.

« Prospect, au lieu de rêvasser, va vérifier les motos une dernière fois, exigea Nox en entamant sa troisième tasse. »

Le jeune grogna, soupira et enfin se leva mais pas assez vite au goût de Sharp qui finit par lui donner un coup de pied au cul pour le faire s'activer. Nox sourit en l'entendant glapir. Décidément, le nouveau faisait des bruits bizarres.

L'arrivée de Big B sonna le départ. Ils se levèrent tous comme un seul homme. Nox monta sur son Harley, mit son casque et la démarra. Un concert de bruits de moteur s'éleva dans la nuit. Elle attendit le signal en embrassant une dernière fois du regard son home sweet home. Elle en eut la gorge serrée. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle serait partie, mais elle se doutait qu'elle ne reverrait pas cet endroit avant un bon bout de temps. Même Jessie allait lui manquer. Ou pas, rectifia-t-elle aussitôt avant de se sourire. Big B donna le signal en s'élançant dans la rue encadrée par Dex et elle comme le voulait la tradition. Et le voyage commença.

Ils faisaient une pause toutes les quatre heures, s'arrêtant pour l'essence, un café et une clope. Ils ne restaient jamais longtemps. Big B voulait atteindre Charming le plus vite possible.

A la dernière étape avant l'arrivée, la moto de Big B dégagea de la fumée noire. Rien de bon. Ils réussirent à atteindre un garage. La réparation allait prendre trois heures voire plus. Et Big B entra dans une colère noire. Même Dex et Nox prirent soin de s'éloigner du patron. Rien de bon ne pouvait en sortir.

Elle attrapa le Prospect par le col de sa veste et le traina à l'écart.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule?? je t'ai dit de vérifier les motos. Je t'ai fait confiance sur ce coup là, connard. Tu m'expliques.

Mais Nox...

Écoute moi bien, je t'ai donné ta chance! T'as intérêt à filer doux et à te la fermer!

Je...

Ta gueule. »

Elle s'éloigna rapidement du jeune homme qui n'en menait pas large. Elle en tremblait presque. Elle ne supportait pas l'incompétence. Et elle avait donné sa parole à Big B que tout se passerait bien.

« N, arrête de te martyriser. On va pas te juger là dessus. Tu n'es pas sans cesse sous microscope. »

Encore une fois, Dex mettait le doigt là où ça faisait mal. Elle le regarda haineusement et il la laissa passer sans ajouter un mot. Big B fit un signe et ses deux bras droits le rejoignirent.

« Je viens d'appeler Clay. Toi, Nox, et Dray vous partez en avant. On vous rejoint dès qu'on peut.

Mais, est-ce que l'on doit vraiment se séparer? Demanda aussi la jeune femme.

A priori, rien ne se passera ce soir. Mais je préfère prévenir que guérir. Et puis, c'est un signe de bonne volonté. Vous aurez le temps de connaître les autres avant que l'on passe aux choses sérieuses. »

Mais elle n'en était pas rassurée pour autant, et Dex non plus. Big B n'avait pas l'habitude de justifier ses ordres ainsi.

« Prenez avec vous le Prospect, je veux plus le voir. »

Elle baissa aussitôt la tête, et maudit intérieurement le petit jeune qui venait de la compromettre devant son mentor.

Dex prit aussitôt le commandement et après avoir dit au revoir aux autres, ils partirent. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux heures de Charming. Cette fois-ci, Dex était en premier suivi de Nox et de Dray, venait enfin le Prospect qui n'avait le droit à aucune considération à part le pot d'échappement de ses futurs frères.

Dray fut le premier à entendre le van qui arrivait à toute vitesse sur eux. Il eut à peine le temps de prévenir les autres avant de se déporter pour l'éviter. Le Van passa devant eux sans ralentir. Cents mètres plus loin il freinait et faisait demi tour.

« On dégage, on dégage! Cria Dex. On se rejoint tous au garage, compris?! »

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et chacun prit une route différente essayant à tout prix d'éviter le Van sombre qui fonçait de nouveau sur eux. Nox ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et s'engagea sur sa droite en poussant sa moto à fond. Elle sortit son arme, prête à toute, jetant de coups d'œil régulier derrière elle. Pas de signe de vie. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se décida à ralentir.

Alors qu'elle cherchait le garage des Sons, elle entendit de nouveau le Van. Mauvais signe. Elle espérait que ses frères se portaient bien. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne devait penser qu'à elle, et à sa survie. Et ce n'est pas ses cours de self-defense qui allaient l'aider. Le Van était juste derrière elle. Elle accéléra de nouveau et entendit une porte coulisser. Un coup d'œil en arrière lui permit de comprendre. Un homme avec un fusil mitrailleur était à moitié sorti, et elle ne pouvait pas le viser. Un putain de drive-by, il s'agissait d'un putain de drive-by. Elle prit la première à droite, gérant un visage serré qui allait empêcher le Van de la suivre. Alors qu'elle se disait qu'elle allait s'en sortir, une douleur fulgurante se projeta dans son épaule gauche. Son réflexe de douleur la fit se dévier, elle rafla tout du long un mur en tôle et réussit à reprendre un certain équilibre qu'au bout de quelques mètres, elle accéléra de nouveau aussitôt. Selon la carte qu'elle avait étudiée, elle ne devait être qu'à cinq cents mètres du garage. Et elle ne savait pas si elle aurait le temps de le rejoindre. Elle entendait les pneus de la camionnette crisser, elle n'avait pas le temps, elle n'aurait pas le temps. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle fut rugir sa moto, et décida de passer par le parc qu'elle traversa à toute vitesse, évitant de justesse une branche d'arbre bien plus basse qu'elle. Elle fit un dérapage contrôlé et arriva enfin devant le garage, sans prendre le temps de ralentir, elle pénétra à plus de cent à l'heure le parking. Et c'est là que la douleur fut la plus forte. Son épaule gauche la fit presque hurler lorsqu'elle se fit de nouveau connaître. Et elle glissa, sur le côté. Elle dût faire une dizaine de mètres entrainée par sa moto, tout le côté gauche de son corps traina contre le goudron avec le poids de son Harley sur sa jambe. Elle eut encore la force de s'extirper de la carcasse de son engin dans des grognements de douleur.

« NOX! »

Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait de nouveau. Des silhouettes se dirigeaient vers elle en courant, semblant sortir de nulle part. Et merde. Le cauchemar continuait. Elle sortit aussitôt son arme. Son bras gauche pendait lamentablement sans vie, mais le bras restait droit et ferme, le flingue tendu prêt à être utilisé à bon escient. Mais se tenir debout lui demandait beaucoup. Et elle se forçait à le rester.

« Wow, wow, du calme bébé, c'est moi, l'apaisa une voix connue.

D... Dex? Demanda-t-elle.

Oui, c'est moi. Baisse ton flingue. T'es en sécurité.

C'est quoi ce bordel? Dit-elle sans se détendre pour autant.

Tu baisses ton arme d'abord, après on parle. »

Elle le regarda, perdue, elle comprenait plus ce qui se passait. Dex, se répétait elle sans cesse, mais pour autant elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à ranger son glock. Elle secoua un peu la tête et sembla reprendre un peu ses esprits. Elle finit lentement par baisser son bras. Dex se précipita aussitôt à ses côtés. Il avait demandé aux Sons de rester un peu en retrait, connaissant par cœur la jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle allait être désorientée. Mais à ce point là... Et les Sons avaient beau être amical, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle pointait un flingue vers eux. Et elle faisait peur à voir. Son visage était en sang, sa veste déchirée, sa jambe gauche éraflée de tout le long.


	4. Chapter 4

Dès qu'il le put, il l'attrapa par la taille et l'aida à se diriger vers les Sons qui leur ouvrirent la voie.

« Dray? Demanda-t-elle.

Sain et sauf.

Et le Prospect?

Il n'est toujours pas revenu.

Et merde. Dex, faut le trouver. Il est encore trop jeune.

Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'en occupe. Mais toi, faut que tu te fasses soigner.

Qui s'en occupe?

Les Sons. »

Il la déposa là où le VP des Sons le lui indiqua. Elle s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise et grogna de douleur en sentant le bois contre son omoplate.

« Veux bien une cigarette. »

Trois mains se tendirent vers elle.

« Merci. Je les prends toutes. »

Elle essaya de s'en allumer une, mais elle tremblait trop. Un homme aux yeux bleus transperçant s'agenouilla en face d'elle et tendit un briquet. Elle vit la surprise dans son regard.

« Qui sont ces fils de putes? Finit-elle par grogner.

Aucune idée, répondit Dex. Toi? Ça va?

Me suis pris une balle. Le reste, c'est que dalle. Big B?

Je vais le prévenir, une fois que toi tu seras soignée.

Non. Préviens le maintenant. Il faut pas risquer une tentative de meurtre.

Je le fais. »

Les Sons ne comprenaient plus rien. Clay les avaient prévenus de l'arrivée d'amis communs. Mais là, ça dépassait l'entendement. Ils devaient être sept, et ils étaient quatre. Cela devait bien se passer, et des coups de feux avaient résonné dans toute la ville. Ils avaient d'abord vu Dex arrivé qui leur avait expliqué la situation rapidement et avec concision, puis Dray les avait rejoint. Et alors qu'ils essayaient tous de comprendre, voilà qu'une moto était venue se cracher dans leur cour intérieure. Ils étaient tous restés sans voix face à la glissade de la bécane et du motard. Motard qui s'était relevé rapidement avant de pointer une arme vers eux. Sa silhouette se découpait difficilement dans le crépuscule. Il semblait grand mais pas très épais. Dex les avait aussitôt arrêtés.

« Les gars, les gars, c'est un frère! »

Il s'était alors précipité vers son partenaire pour ensuite le ramener vers eux. Il l'avait installé sur une chaise et les seules paroles furent pour fumer. Mais il semblait en mauvais état. Et Tig qui se relève d'un coup et les regarde avec de grands yeux écarquillés, et pourtant Tig, faut le choquer. Et la réalité: il s'agissait d'une femme, en mauvais point mais une femme, et qui parlait d'égale à égale avec le VP Dex, et qui le contredisait, et le Dex qui l'écoutait et approuvait. Là, c'était trop.

« Dex, mon casque, souffla-t-elle. »

Il l'aida à retirer doucement le casque de protection, et ses cheveux glissèrent sur son dos.

« La balle n'a pas traversé, continua-t-elle.

Vous avez un médecin ici? Demanda Dex en se tournant vers les Sons toujours étonnés d'être face à une femme.

On va dire que c'est moi.

Prospect, faut trouver Prospect.

T'inquiète pas pour lui, deux gars sont partis le chercher.

Ils sont dangereux, et équipés, et doués. Ils ont failli m'avoir cette bande de connards.

Tu as pu voir de qui il s'agissait? Demanda une voix. »

Elle leva les yeux qu'elle avait jusqu'alors rivés dans ceux de Dex. Un blond au regard vert intense la fixait, inquiet, et interrogateur.

« Van, noir, pas de plaques. Fusil mitrailleur, un truc comme Mayo. »

Quelques rires fusèrent au ton désapprobateur de la dite Nox et de son visible dégoût.

« Les Mayans, la reprit Jax.

Pareil, répliqua-t-elle. Putain, j'ai mal Dex.

Où?

Épaule gauche, principalement.

Tu peux te lever? Lui demanda un homme avec une longue cicatrice sur le visage.

Pas vraiment.

Faut qu'on retire ta veste. Sinon je peux le découper.

Dex, trouve un autre médecin.

N, c'est pas le moment, sourit-il.

Il veut couper ma veste.

On va éviter, dit finalement le VP au « médecin ».

J'ai cru comprendre, sourit-il. Faudrait au moins qu'elle se tourne.

Sont marrants ces médecins, grommela-t-elle en se retournant pour avoir le torse appuyée contre le dossier de la chaise, les jambes de chaque côté. »

Jax et Bobby regardaient toute la scène, hésitant entre agacement et amusement. Ils se demandaient tout deux d'où sortait cette fille qui les impressionnait aussi un peu il faut l'avouer. Ils en avaient vu des blessures par balles, et des hommes couiner pour un rien. Et puis, ils n'arrivaient pas à définir sa place dans le club. Une régulière? Une salope? Une membre? Les SOA refusaient les femmes, mais tous les clubs ne le faisaient pas.

« Alors? Demanda Clay en venant aux nouvelles après avoir raccroché avec Unser.

Les Mayans, selon elle, répondit Jax.

Elle?

Oui, elle. Nox si j'ai bien compris.

Son état.

Amochée, mais plus par sa chute que par les mexicains.

Ma chute qui a été provoquée par une balle, précisa la jeune femme vexée avant de grogner de douleur alors que Dex lui retirait sa précieuse veste.

Le débardeur, on peut le couper? Lui demanda-t-il ironique.

Ta gueule D. »

Le dit D se leva pour rejoindre Clay et Jax.

« Désolé, elle n'est pas comme ça d'habitude.

j'imagine que d'habitude elle n'a pas une balle logée dans le corps.

Je l'aime bien lui, intervint Nox sous le regard surpris de tous.

Cortisone et anesthésiant, expliqua Chibs en commençant à rire.

Ça fait de l'effet apparemment, sourit Clay plutôt amusé par la situation alors que Dex se frottait l'arrière du crâne définitivement embarrassé.

La journée a été longue, expliqua-t-il, et on a rien mangé.

Ne l'excuse pas Dex, on a tous connu ça, répondit Clay. »

Chibs attrapa une paire de ciseau et découpa délicatement le tee shirt de Nox, déjà à moitié arraché de toutes façons. Il découpa aussi son soutien gorge, un peu gêné tout de même. Le dos musclé de la jeune fille était ensanglanté. Il repéra aussitôt le trou dans l'épaule de Nox. La balle s'y était enfoncée et s'était arrêtée au niveau de l'os. La cortisone et anesthésiant n'arriveraient pas à calmer entièrement la douleur. Et il ne pouvait pas lui en administrer plus. Elle était déjà perchée en plus.

« Dray, le prospect?

Dex t'a dit qu'on s'en occupait. Concentre toi plutôt, tu vas avoir mal.

Tu crains en soutien moral, rétorqua-t-elle.

Attrape, répondit-il en lui tendant une bouteille de vodka.

Tu gères en soutien moral. »

Elle prit la bouteille et but deux longues rasades. Elle s'essuya la bouche en grimaçant.

« Je te laisse, je dois parler à Big B et ensuite à Clay, lui murmura alors Dex.

Essaye d'arranger les choses. M'ont pas l'air ravis de nous voir. »

Dex soupira de nouveau. Nox était gentille avec ses conseils, mais les dire à haute voix n'allait pas aider. Heureusement que les Sons avaient un minimum d'humour et se contentaient de sourire.

« Dray, occupe toi d'elle. Chibs, la prochaine fois on saute l'étape des médocs, ok? »

Le « médecin » éclata de rire.

« Gamine, faut que tu t'accroches ok? La balle est enfoncée, faut que je la retire.

Pourquoi on l'emmène pas à l'hôpital? Demanda un jeune blond visiblement mal à l'aise.

Un abruti, un, soupira Nox en avalant encore un peu plus d'alcool.

Blessure par balle comprend appel des flics. Et on veut pas ça, hein Micouille?

Vous attendez quoi pour me soigner? Je suis quand même à moitié nue là. »

Comme si les hommes ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Tig se rinçait l'œil ouvertement depuis le début. Dray se mit en face de son amie et lui attrapa les bras pour la maintenir. Il fit un signe de tête à Chibs pour qu'il puisse commencer. Armé d'un long ciseau à la pointe recourbée, le balafré commença son travail. Nox ne put s'en empêcher. En sentant l'acier froid triturer dans ses chairs à la recherche de la balle, elle hurla de toutes ses forces.

Il fallut à Chibs deux essais avant d'enfin attraper le métal. Les Sons s'étaient éloignés et trainaient dans le garage. Ils ne servaient à rien de toutes façons, et les cris de a jeune femme les mettaient mal à l'aise. Alors, ils préféraient être dehors et essayer d'oublier le carnage qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle était essoufflée et transpirante. La douleur se faisait à présent lancinante, et était bien plus simple à gérer. A l'aide d'un tissu humide, Chibs nettoyait son dos couvert de sang alors que Nox continuait à boire. Une fois la plaie propre, il prit du fil et une aiguille, et recousit le trou. Elle ne frémit même pas. La douleur était dérisoire face à ce qu'elle avait subi dix minutes avant. Il lui banda ensuite l'épaule ainsi que la poitrine pour maintenir le tout. Chibs avait retrouvé ses réflexes d'infirmier, et ce n'était pas la première fois non plus qu'il voyait une poitrine de femme. Nox, elle, n'avait même pas protesté. Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer la fausse pudeur. Et elle était trop assommée de toutes façons pour dire quoi que ce soit.

« Il faudra que tu évites de trop bouger ton épaule et ton bras, l'avertit Chibs.

Je suis droitière.

Tu veux que je regarde ta jambe et ton visage?

Ce ne sont que des égratignures.

Laisse toi faire, lui ordonna Dray. »

Nox soupira et tourna son visage vers Chibs.

« Essaye de faire une plus jolie cicatrice que la tienne.

Je pense pas que tu aies besoin de point de suture, lui répondit-il.

Désolé mec, elle est pas comme ça tu sais, s'excusa Dray pour son amie.

T'inquiète, elle me fait plus rire qu'autre chose. Et ce serait dommage d'abimer sa petite gueule d'ange. »

Au final, elle avait raison. Une fois le sang séché lavé, son visage et sa jambe n'étaient pas en si mauvais état. De longues griffures superficielles. Chibs retira ses gants et se lava les mains prenant Dray à parti.

« Elle va s'en remettre. Par contre, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Il faut qu'elle se repose et qu'elle mange bien. Il faudra aussi surveiller sa température en cas d'infection. Mais a priori, il ne devrait pas y en avoir. »

Les deux hommes plongés dans leur conversations, ne virent pas Nox se lever, un peu tremblante. Elle se dirigea vers le garage où se trouvait le reste des Sons. Juice, Jax, Tig et Opie étaient en pleine discussion, essayant de comprendre qui étaient ces étrangers et comment les Mayans avaient pu apprendre leur arrivée. Ils virent la jeune femme arrivée. Son jean était définitivement foutu avec tous ces trous et le sang séché, et un simple bandage protégeait sa poitrine des regards. Et les quatre hommes se rincèrent copieusement l'œil. Elle était assez grande et élancée, tout en muscle. Ses abdos se dessinaient parfaitement et on sentait une certaine puissance en elle. Et elle était surtout bien faite, pensèrent-ils. Une jolie poitrine, une taille dessinée, de belles hanches ni trop larges ni trop maigres.

« Des nouvelles de mon Prospect? Demanda-t-elle sincèrement inquiète.

Bobby et Mi couille sont partis le chercher, répondit Jax. Ils vont le retrouver.

Je devais m'en occuper, souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant.

Et il doit faire ses armes, rétorqua-t-il en lui allumant une cigarette.

Merci. Ce n'est pas une raison. Il est sous ma responsabilité. D'abord la moto du boss, maintenant ça...

Oui, c'est ça donner des responsabilités à une femme, rétorqua Tig. »

Nox en oublia toute douleur. Elle sortit son couteau et le lança. Le couteau se ficha dans le bois à deux centimètres du visage du biker qui écarquilla les yeux.

« Dis encore une connerie comme ça et c'est dans ton œil qu'il ira se planter, dit-elle glaciale.

Nox! »

Et merde, Dex se dirigeait droit vers elle. Furieux. Si officieusement, ils occupaient le même poste, elle restait sous ses ordres, d'autant plus quand Big B n'était pas là.

« La prochaine fois que je te vois faire ça, tu rentres chez toi, pigé?

Oui, répondit-elle.

Et t'as de la chance d'être sous influence. Excuse toi.

Quoi? Mais...

Nox, gronda-t-il.

M'excuse, marmonna-t-elle en se levant pour récupérer son couteau. »

Sans lâcher du regard Tig, elle retira son couteau de la poutre. Elle murmura à son oreille « ou alors je viserais peut-être bien plus bas » avant de rejoindre sa place. Tig n'en fut que plus amusé. Le bruit de trois motos les alertèrent aussitôt. Dex se mit instinctivement devant Nox et sortit son arme.

« Prospect, s'écria N, je reconnais son Harley. C'est lui! »

Les trois hommes descendirent de leurs motos et rejoignirent les autres. Nox se précipita vers son Prospect et lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

« Pourquoi t'as mis tout ce temps?

Du calme Nox, je me suis juste un peu perdu en les semant.

Et le portable tu connais?

J'en ai plus maintenant.

Je sais pas moi? Des signaux de fumée?

Nox, rit-il, je suis là, c'est bon.

Alors tu ferais mieux d'aller faire ton rapport à Dex. »

Elle était soulagée de l'avoir retrouvé sain et sauf et en un seul morceau. Et avec le soulagement, vitn la fatigue. Elle tenait sur les nerfs jusqu'alors. Elle se laissa tomber sur le banc, abrutie enfin par les médicaments et l'alcool, et surtout la perte de sang.

« Big B arrivera vers quatre heures du matin. Tu devrais aller te reposer.

On a des chambres au dessus du bar, intervint Jax.

Elle peut en emprunter une?

Bien sûr, je l'amène. »

Jax tendit une main à la jeune femme qui la refusa. Elle avait déjà assez montré de faiblesses comme ça et sa future crédibilité en avait pris un coup. Elle se leva donc seule et suivit le blond. Jax était plus grand que dans ses souvenirs et il paraissait plus vieux aussi. Ce qui était normal au bout de sept ans, se reprit-elle. Il la mena jusque dans le bar, et elle grimaça en voyant les marches. Sa jambe gauche s'était déjà raidi et elle examina l'escalier comme un obstacle insurmontable.

« Tu me laisses t'aider cette fois-ci? Lui demanda-t-il en souriant. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Circonspecte devant cette main tendue.

« Personne n'en saura rien, continua-t-il. »

Elle soupira et attrapa sa main en signe de reddition. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et la hissa plus qu'il ne l'aida au final. Il lui ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, enfin son ancienne chambre. Elle se laissa aussitôt tomber sur le lit, avant de grimacer et se mettre sur le ventre. Son épaule la faisait souffrir. Elle s'endormit avant que Jax ne ferme la porte.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla à cause d'un rayon de soleil. Elle tenta de s'étirer et eut un petit cri de douleur. Tout lui revint aussitôt en mémoire. Et elle se leva avec difficultés, elle était toute ankylosée de sa mauvaise posture de la nuit. Elle se releva dans un grognement. Elle enleva son vieux jean et enfila un propre, ce qui lui prit une bonne dizaine de minutes. Elle réussit enfin à le faire passer sur ses hanches lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et entra. Elle resta figée au milieu de la pièce, un jean à moitié enfilé et un bandage pour simple haut.

« Oh, désolé, s'excusa Jax en se retournant, je pensais que tu dormais encore.

Pas de souci. Tu tombes à point nommer.

Besoin d'aide?

Je n'arrive pas à fermer les boutons.

Je vais essayer de faire quelque chose, sourit-il»

Il s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur et commença à boutonner le pantalon. Il se trouvait à la hauteur du ventre musclé de Nox et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la finesse de la jeune femme. Un tatouage se dessinait sur sa hanche et plongeait dans le pantalon. Il s'agissait d'un délicat mélange de lignes courbes et de pointes. Il sentit son ventre tressaillir alors que ses doigts effleuraient sa peau. Il n'était donc pas le seul à être troublé, songea-t-il avec un petit sourire. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se releva et elle fit aussitôt deux pas en arrière.

« Autre chose?

Je me demande comment je vais faire pour mettre un tee shirt alors que je peux pas bouger le bras.

Te voir te balader ainsi ne dérangera personne tu sais.

Très drôle Jax.

Tu peux lever le bras?

Pas tant que ça.

Essaye au mieux. Ça, ça te convient? Lui demanda-t-il en attrapant un débardeur blanc.

Parfait. »

Il l'aida à passer ses bras dans le tee shirt, et se rapprocha pour qu'elle puisse y mettre la tête. Le débardeur glissa le long de son nez puis de sa bouche. Et Jax la trouva incroyablement sexy. Il ajusta le haut sur le corps de ma jeune femme et finalement la lâcha. Les deux se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, et il eut une impression de déjà vu sans savoir d'où ça venait. Mais des yeux si bleus ne s'oubliaient pas. Et justement, il ne savait qu'il les avait déjà vus, mais ne pouvait pas se rappeler où et quand.

« Merci, dit alors Nox en brisant le contact pour attraper sa veste. »

Elle l'enfila sur son bras droit et la laissa simplement posée sur son épaule gauche. Elle attrapa son paquet de cigarette et passa devant lui. La jambe encore un peu raide, elle s'aida de la balustrade pour descendre les escaliers. En bas, elle retrouva Dex.

« Hey, tu te décides enfin à te lever, lui sourit-il en l'attrapant doucement par la hanche.

Oui, tu aurais dû me réveiller.

T'avais besoin de dormir N.

Au lieu de raconter des conneries, sers moi un café.

Je vois qu'une balle n'a pas altéré ton humeur.

Big B! »

Nox se dégagea des bras de Dex pour aller dans ceux de son boss. Elle était osulagée de le revoir. Elle n'aimait pas le laisser seul et elle avait bien cru pendant deux secondes ne plus le revoir. Il l'attrapa délicatement et la serra contre lui.

« Alors, fillette, on a décidé de faire une grande entrée.

J'ai rien demandé moi.

Bois ton café, dans quinze minutes on a une réunion. Je te veux en forme.

Tout de suite, sourit-elle. »

Elle rejoignit Dray et un certain Bobby au bar. Elle but avec plaisir son café noir et parla un peu avec Bobby, un sosie d'Elvis à ses heures perdues, et elle l'écouta avec plaisir lui raconter des anecdotes. En plus de passer un bon moment, elle commençait enfin à discerner les connections entre personnes à travers ses paroles. C'était limite inconsciemment qu'elle le faisait, mais elle savait aussi utile le fait de connaître le plus de choses possibles sur de futurs alliés.

« Hey, Nox.

Chibs! Oh je tenais à te remercier pour hier soir... Pas sûre de l'avoir fait à ce moment là, ajouta-t-elle.

A moins que de me demander d'éviter une balafre comme la mienne soit ta manière de la faire, ironisa-t-il.

Ah, j'ai dit ça moi.

Oui et tu as dis aussi que tu aimais Clay, ajouta Juice en se penchant sur son épaule avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

… Fous toi de moi. »

Vingts minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous dans la salle de réunion. Clay à un bout de la table, Big B de l'autre. Chacun assis selon son rang. Il était à présent clair pour les Sons que Nox avait une place importante pour les Shadows, ce qui ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Elle était peut être amusante au final, mais elle restait une femme.

Nox se rendait bien compte de la tension que créait d'une part sa présence et d'autre part la demande officielle du soutien des Shadows. Mais ça, ce n'était pas son problème. C'était à eux de faire avec. Elle sourit à Dex et lui piqua une cigarette alors que Clay Morrow commençait un petit discours de bienvenue. De toutes façons, c'était la réunion officieuse qui allait suivre qui comptait et non pas cette mascarade. Elle fuma sa cigarette en essayant de trouver la meilleure position pour son bras, en tout cas celle qui lui ferait moins mal.

« Je t'ai demandé de venir, mon ami, pour nous aider avec les Mayans. Et ce qui était un problème des Sons, est devenu le votre avec cette attaque contre quatre de tes frères. »

Pour la psychologie de base, Clay était le meilleur, pensa Nox. Impliquer ainsi les Shadows c'était bien joué, et un signe de Dex lui fit comprendre que lui aussi avait noté le petit jeu.

« Les Mayans sont entrés en guerre, et si nous pouvions les endiguer jusqu'alors c'est révolu. On est au milieu d'un schéma plus grand que nous impliquant aussi les Nords. Votre soutien nous sera précieux pour rétablir notre ligne commerciale et nous défendre contre nos ennemis communs.

Et c'est pour ça que nous sommes ici, mon vieil ami, approuva Big B. Il nous manque que plus qu'une fête d'accueil, et nous serons à vous.

C'est bien ce que Gemma a prévu, sourit Clay, soulagé. »

La réunion dura encore cinq minutes pour que tout le monde ait le temps de se présenter, et ensuite les membres sortirent. Big B, Dex et Nox d'un côté, Clay et Jax de l'autre, restèrent dans la pièce. Plus décontractés, ils se regroupèrent au centre.

« Je propose qu'on se retrouve cette après-midi, laissons nos petits jeunes se rencontrer et apprendre à se connaître.

Tu sais que plus de la moitié de mon équipe ont vu ta fillette nue?

Fillette, grogna Nox.

Elle a des tendances exhib.

Big B! »

Et tous les mecs qui se marrent, normal, pensa-t-elle en sortant de la pièce.

Elle alla sur le parking, et retrouva sa moto sur le côté avec les autres. Un coup d'œil suffit pour comprendre le degré des dégâts. Ce n'était malheureusement pas que de la tôle froissée. Il ne manquait plus que ça. De rage, elle lanças son pied contre son Harley qui tomba dans un grand fracas.

« Tu m'expliques ce que...

Ta gueule Hawk, répondit sèchement Nox en s'éloignant rapidement.

Faut que t'éduques ta petite copine, rit Tig à l'adresse du VP des Shadows.

Encore une remarque comme ça, et je te jure que je m'occupe personnellement de t'arracher ce petit sourire de merdeux, grogna Dex

On se calme les gars, intervint Hawk en les séparant. Viens, Dex, on va faire un tour. »

Dex se dégagea de la poigne de son frère et partit lui aussi de son côté.

« C'est comme ça que tu espérais qu'il fasse connaissance Big B? Ironisa Clay amusé par la situation.

Ces jeunes, soupira l'autre président. »

Nox était en rage. D'abord, elle ne supportait pas être blessée et encore plus dépendante, ensuite son seul moyen de s'évader était hors service, enfin Jax. Jax et ses putains de doigts, Jax et son putain de corps, Jax et son putain de sourire. Jax et sa putain de mauvaise mémoire.

Elle chercha ses clopes et fit tomber le paquet par terre. Avec sa jambe, elle n'allait pas pouvoir le ramasser. Et merde. Journée de merde. Ville de merde.

Elle savait bien que cette virée n'allait être source que de problèmes, elle avait ce pressentiment depuis le début. Et deux jours plus tard, la voilà avec un bras dans le sac, plus de bécane, entourée de bikers qui n'avaient aucune considération pour elle trop machistes pour s'interroger une seconde sur ses capacités. Elle aurait mieux fait de rester chez eux pour remettre à flots les finances du club, au moins elle aurait servi à quelque chose et n'aurait pas perdu sa moto.

Elle ne l'avait pas examiné avec attention, mais se doutait d'ors et déjà que les réparations allaient coûter plus cher que la moto en elle-même. Comme si elle croulait sous l'argent.

Dex était assis dans le bar et regardait un match de baseball, ou en tout cas feignait, lorsque son père vint le rejoindre. Il prit place à côté de son fils et resta silencieux. Les deux hommes se ressemblaient beaucoup, Dex était le portrait craché de son père à son âge. Grand, brun, musclé, le nez droit, des yeux noirs, des traits réguliers mais marqués. Bel homme. Vraiment beau à vrai dire ce qui lui valait l'attention prononcée de la gente féminine.

« 'Pa, faut que tu parles à Clay, dit enfin Dex reprenant le nom qu'il donnait à son père plus jeune. Nox n'a pas à retraverser ça. Elle a déjà prouvé sa valeur.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle s'y attendait.

Ce n'est pas une raison. On va se retrouver encore dans une guerre, elle doit pouvoir faire confiance aux autres et la réciproque est vraie. Alors un coup de pouce serait utile.

Lesquels?

Tig principalement, et Opie. Les autres m'ont pas l'air d'être réfractaires.

Réfractaires tu dis. Dis moi, tu serais pas allé à la fac en douce?

'Pa, sourit Dex.

J'en toucherai un mot à Clay. »

« Que penses-tu de nos nouveaux amis? Demanda Clay à Jax. »

Le VP se releva et s'essuya ses mains noires de cambouis dans un torchon.

« Ils m'ont l'air d'être francs, et décidés à nous aider, finit-il par dire avec précautions.

Crache le morceau, fils.

La présence de Nox gêne certains de nos frères.

Tig?

Et Opie. Tu sais, voir une femme ici doit lui rappeler la perte de Donna. Et ça a dû renforcer son côté macho. Même moi j'ai dû mal à comprendre ce qu'elle fait ici.

Si Big B l'a choisie, c'est qu'elle le mérite.

Ouais, si tu t'arrêtes au rationnel. Je te parle de la perception là. Tu sais bien que pour nos gars les femmes sont soit des régulières soit des salopes mais en aucun cas elles ont un place ici. Et ça posera problème le jour où on devra passer à l'action. Et je sais que ç'aurait pu arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre nous, mais c'est elle qui a été blessée, et ça n'aide pas.

Merci pour l'analyse. Écoute, je compte sur toi pour faire quelque chose. Big B ne laissera pas son bras droit se faire évincer, et on a besoin de lui.

Ouais, et elle a l'air d'avoir une place importante pour lui.

T'as vu sa place?

Et sa présence à la réunion informelle. Si elle le sent pas, tout peut capoter.

On ne peut pas se le permettre Jax. Pour la réunion de cet après midi, il vaut mieux que je vois Big B seul à seul.

Pas sûr que Dex soit d'accord.

Il fera avec.

Clay, on peut...

Jax, tu fais ce que tu veux mais tu m'arranges ça. Occupe toi aussi d'Opie, je me charge de Tig. »

Jax hocha la tête et se remit au moteur qu'il réparait.

« Hey Jax!

Ouais? Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête pour faire face à Chibs.

Je peux vérifier la blessure de Nox dans la salle de réunion.

Pourquoi tu vas pas dans une chambre?

Ba tu sais, commença-t-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, je veux dire c'est une fille quoi, je veux pas, tu vois quoi.

Fais ce que tu veux, soupira Jax. »

Voilà les ennuis commençaient comme ça. Un petit changement dans l'organisation, et tout le système se retrouvait bancal.


End file.
